Coming Home
by villainsgirl
Summary: Chihiro is coming back home after studying away. She finds something that she thought she would never see again.


**AN: So this is one of my all-time favorite movies and I still haven't written a fan fic for it yet! What is wrong with me! Anyways, here it is! :) **

**I don't own anything!**

Chihiro drove her car down the curvey over-grown road. It was the first time in a long while that she was going back to see her parents. For the past few months Chihiro had been studying far away and all the time she had missed her home terribly. As she drove she remembered the adventures that she had as a child. The forest behind her house had been her enchanted lands all her childhood. With every twist and turn she began to remember more and more. Chihiro remembered spending hours upon hours running through the forest and pretending. Back then she could be anything; a princess, a warrior, a fairy, or a bathhouse worker.

A bathhouse worker. Chihiro shook her head with a smile. She knew she had been an unusual child but why did she want to be a bathhouse worker. Chihiro thought back to the grand adventure she had as a bathouse worker named Sen. _Children have such fantastic imagination_, she thought to herself._ If only I still had that kind of imagination._

Chihiro looked around herself as she drove. The place was familiar but it was not the way to her house. She frowned and looked up the hill next to her. _Maybe this is just a short cut_, Chihiro thought. The car bounced along over the root-covered road. She wondered why somebody hadn't taken care of the road. It looked as though no one had been on it in years.

Suddenly something flashed in the corner of her eye. It looked like a stone statue. Chihiro looked back ahead of her with a frown, _no, my eyes much be playing tricks on me already. I've been driving for too long._ She drove along for several minutes thinking about her childhood and how much she missed it. Suddenly, she slammed on her breaks and the car came to an abrupt halt.

Chihiro got out of the car and walked over to the stone that had blocked her way. It was no stone, she soon learned, but a carven statue. Something about it seemed strangely familiar. It was like something out of a dream. She turned around to face a giant ivy-covered wall. Most of it was pratically invisible because of everything growing on it. There was an opening in the center that sent a chill through Chihiro's body. It was calling her. She swore she could hear her name howling through the tunnel. _Chihiiiiiroooo_, it whispered.

Chihiro swallowed hard and walked closer. Everything about this place was so familiar. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled in into a pony tail. Several pieces fell out in the front, as they always had. _Chihiiiirooo_, it hissed again. She felt a breeze coming through the tunnel. But instead of smelling as everything else did, the breeze smelt of the ocean. There were no oceans over here.

"Hello?" Chihiro said, stepping toward the tunnel. _Chihiiiiiroooo_, it responded. "Is anybody there?"

After several minutes of standing before the tunnel she took a deep breath and began to walk into it. It was dark and hard to walk over. The floors were uneven and sloped. It took her nearly forever to reach the other side, but eventually she did and it was beautiful.

In front of her were feilds of rolling green grass and a sky filled with pure blue. Chihiro spun around several times, making sure that she wasn't dreaming. This was real. Something so familiar kept coming back to her, she just wasn't sure what it was.

As she walked through the feilds, Chihiro couldn't help but smile at what was around her. She knew that she needed to get back to her car, but she just wanted to see everything first. Her car could wait, and so could her parents. She wanted to see what all of this was and why she remembered it.

Chihiro bent down and picked a beautiful violet flower. She brought it to her nose and breathed in the beautiful smell. When she stood back up she almost screamed. A man was standing before her on the hill. He had long dark-grey hair and intense grey-green eyes. "Haku," Chihiro breathed out. Suddenly, with a pang, everything came back to her. She remembered her parents turning into pigs, working in the bathhouse, and Haku. Haku, the wonderful river spirit who helped her get home. He was reall, all of it was real.

"Chihiro," he said quietly, yet she could hear him like he was next to her. "You came back?" Chihiro stood silently, unsure of what to say. He was different looking, now. Older, as she was.

"This is all real..." she finally said.

"Of course it is, you freed me." Haku took a few steps closer to her and she froze. Suddenly, she remembered how much she missed him. She remembered why she played in the forest. She hoped that he would find her again. Something inside her chest tightened and her eyes became misty.

"Haku, I missed you so, so much!" She ran to him and threw her arms around him. She pressed her head into his shoulder and let a few of the happy tears fall out. Chihiro felt his arms gently wrap around her.

"I missed you, too, Chihiro, but I have always been with you." He smiled and held her tighter.

"What do you mean?"

"When you freed me, I never left you side. You may not have seen me, but I was there, helping you in the best way I could. I never wanted you to be alone." Chihiro's grip tighted as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Haku."

...

**EEE! I hope you guys enjoyed! :) please review! I'd love to hear what you think! Also, feel free to check out some of my other fan fics.**


End file.
